thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle Ruff
Michelle Ruff is a very famous voice actor known for her roles in anime and in video games. Known Roles: *Rukia Kuchiki: Bleach *Yukari Takeba: Persona 3 Works: *''Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos'' – Keri (uncredited) *''Armored Core: For Answer'' – Fiona Jarnefeldt (uncredited) *''Asura's Wrath'' – Narrator *''Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny'' – Viese Blanchimont (uncredited) *''Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm'' – Iris Fortner (uncredited) *''Atelier Rorona: Alchemist of Arland'' – Astrid (uncredited) *''Atelier Meruru: Apprentice of Arland'' – Astrid (uncredited) *''Baroque'' – Alice, Thummim (uncredited) *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger'' / BlazBlue: Continuum Shift / BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma – Carl Clover *''Bleach: Dark Souls'' – Rukia Kuchiki *''Bleach: Shattered Blade'' – Rukia Kuchiki *''Bleach: The 3rd Phantom'' – Rukia Kuchiki *''Bleach: Soul Resurrección'' – Rukia Kuchiki *''Brave Story: New Traveler'' - Yuno *''Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles'' – Maria Renard (uncredited) *''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' – Shanoa *''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia'' – Shanoa (uncredited) *''Castlevania Judgment'' – Shanoa (uncredited) *''Catherine'' – Katherine McBride[5] *''Code of Princess'' - Lady Zozo (Milk Macchiato), Distille (uncredited) *''Cross Edge'' – Etna (uncredited), Aurica Nestmille *''Cy Girls'' – Ice *''Disgaea series'' – Etna, Desco, Des X, Salvatore the Magnificent *''Divina'' - Clarisse, Claudia[6] *''Drakengard'' – Arioch (uncredited) *''Dragoneer's Aria'' – Mary Murphy (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors series'' – Sun Shang Xiang (uncredited) *''Eureka Seven vol.1: New Wave'' – Ruri (uncredited) *''Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision'' – Ruri (uncredited) *''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' - Female Voice 1 & 3, Noire *''Final Fantasy XIII'' - Additional Voices *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' - Additional Voices *''Galerians: Ash'' – Nitro *''Grandia III'' – Miranda (uncredited) *''Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time'' – Regina (uncredited) *''Gods Eater Burst'' – Sakuya Tachibana *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' – Nisa *''Jade Cocoon: Story of the Tamamayu'' – Mahbu *''Luminous Arc'' – Saki, Claire (uncredited) *''Luminous Arc 2'' – Fatima *''Lunar: Silver Star Harmony'' – Jessica Alkirk, Phacia (uncredited) *''Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King'' – Fujiko Mine *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' – Crimson Viper *''Magna Carta II'' – Zephie (uncredited) *''Odin Sphere'' – Velvet (uncredited) *''Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero?'' – Etna (uncredited) *''Rave Master'' – Elie *''Resident Evil Revelations'' – Jill Valentine (uncredited) *''Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City'' - Jill Valentine (uncredited) *''Rumble Roses XX'' – Reiko Hinomoto / Rowdy Reiko (uncredited) *''Rune Factory Frontier'' – Iris Blanche (uncredited) *''Saints Row: The Third'' – Jenny Jaros *''SD Gundam Force: Showdown!'' – Sayla *''Shadow Hearts: Covenant'' – Alice Elliot, Ouka (credited as Georgette Rose) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 series'' – Yukari Takeba (uncredited) *''Silent Hill: Book of Memories'' – Female main voice (uncredited) *''Sonic the Hedgehog (series)'' – Cream the Rabbit (2010–present) *''Soulcalibur IV'' – Kamikirimusi/Custom Female Voice #2 (uncredited) *''Spectrobes'' – Jeena (Webisodes, Spectrobes:Origins) *''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' – Sophia Esteed, Ameena Leffeld (uncredited) *''Street Fighter IV/Super Street Fighter IV'' – Crimson Viper *''Suikoden IV'' – Paula (uncredited) *''Tales of Vesperia'' – Rita Mordio (uncredited) *''Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology'' – Rutee Katrea (uncredited) *''The Last Remnant'' – Glenys *''Time Hollow'' – Ashley Threet (uncredited) *''Trinity Universe'' – Etna *''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' – Alicia, Valkyrie (uncredited) *''Warriors Orochi series'' – Sun Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji (uncredited) *''Wild Arms 5'' – Avril Vent Fleur (uncredited) *''Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone'' – Kylier (uncredited) *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury'' – Naomi, Hyde, Sugino Category:Voice Actors Category:Female Voice Actors